


Sorry for not making you my centerfold

by fazcinatingreads



Category: Cricket RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29081211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazcinatingreads/pseuds/fazcinatingreads
Summary: Joe Burns desperately wants to gain respect and admiration from Chris Lynn and be considered his equal. A Bash Brother.
Kudos: 1





	Sorry for not making you my centerfold

"I've won us the game twice," Joe Burns argued as he followed Chris Lynn into the hotel lobby.

"So?" Chris muttered, walking straight for the elevators.

Joe rushed ahead of Chris and extracted some hand sanitiser from his pocket. He squirted some on the button for the elevators.

"You don't need to do that," Chris said, amused, and pressed the button.

"Can never be too careful," Joe replied. 

They stared up at the numbers counting down to the ground floor.

"So, anyway..." Joe went on, "I've won us like two games this year. At least. I deserve to be a Bash Brother. I've worked my butt off for this. It's my dream."

Chris was typing away on his phone. "Hmm?" he glanced up.

"I want to be a Bash Brother," Joe repeated, desperately.

"So you tell me every day," Chris said.

The elevator opened its doors and they both stepped in. Joe opened his mouth to plead his case again when they saw Marnus Labuschagne running full pelt at them. 

"Hold the doors!!" Marnus screamed, footsteps thundering, "Ahhhhhshdajdfhadkahdadh."

Chris held out one of his long levers - usually used for hitting sixes - to halt the elevator doors and watched as Marnus skidded to a stop in the middle of the elevator. He caught his breath. "Yeah boy," he said, grinning.

They went up the elevator together.

Joe was the first to break the silence. "Lynny please..." he said, but broke off when Marnus pulled out a toasted cheese sandwich from his pocket and took a bite.

Chris and Joe stared at Marnus.

Marnus took another bite and slipped the rest back into his pocket nonchalantly.

Chris and Joe still stared at Marnus.

Eventually Marnus got off at his floor. 

When they got to Chris' floor, he stepped out and Joe followed.

"This isn't your floor," Chris murmured, walking briskly to his room.

"I really want to be a Bash Brother," Joe pined, "Please tell me you'll think about it."

Chris just shook his head, walking faster, and got to his room. He swiped his card several times before finally getting a green light, and quickly entered the room, shutting the door on Joe's face.

Leaning his back against the door, Chris breathed a sigh of relief. He was safe. For now.


End file.
